


Don't call me baby

by Mallibu1369



Category: celebrity - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallibu1369/pseuds/Mallibu1369
Summary: "Anything else, boss?""Can I call you baby?" ?" His sly grin makes Chris roll his eyes in annoyance.Here it comes, a fucking cheesy joke.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Chris Pratt
Kudos: 4





	Don't call me baby

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I ship them. It just happens.😳
> 
> I'm really sorry if there is any grammatical error. English is not my mother tongue.🙏

**DON'T CALL ME BABY (Teaser)**

Working as an executive assistant sure is a hard job for Chris Pratt that he gets ahead of himself a few times. His boss is difficult, sometimes he is bossy and cocky, and sometimes a jokester. He always gets annoyed by his cheesy jokes everytime he gets in his office. And that time is coming in a minute.

 _Here we go again,_ Holding a Starbuck cup in one hand and the other holding an iPad and document, Chris sighs heavily and knocks onto the door before him.

"Come in," his boss permits.

Opening the door, there stood a man with a mustache and a short beard, dressed in a formal black suit. Pedro Pascal, the boss, is admiring the city view through the windows before turning to him delightfully. "My coffee?"

"Yes here," Chris closes the door behind him, steps forward, places it on the desk. Pedro's hairstyle catches his eyes as he takes a look at him. Why is his hair so messy? Shouldn't it be slicked back?

"Something wrong on my face?" Pedro notices Chris staring at him.

"Nothing, it's just your hair," Chris replies, standing by the desk.

The latino walks to sit on his seat and takes a sip from the cup before he answers, "Oh! I ran out of gels this morning. Didn't have time to buy one. So I left it like this."

"Why don't you have a seat?" Pedro cocks his head, flicking his bangs aside.

"No, thank you, I won't stay here long."

"As you wish."

Honestly, Chris kind of likes this version of him more than the neat and tidy one.

"Plan for today?"

His words burst his bubble of thoughts, causing Pedro to look at his iPad. "You have a meeting at 10 and again at 2 in the afternoon. And I've contacted Mr.Wentworth, he sent you an invitation to his masquerade ball. He'd be delighted you attend."

"Masquerade ball? May I take a look?"

"Yes," Chris passes his boss a colorful envelope and withdraws back to his place. He loses in his thoughts once again at tye sight of Pedro putting on his eye glasses to read and biting his bottom lips thoughtfully. _Well, he looks good with those._

"Tell him I'd be delighted to attend." He hands over the envelope.

The assistant picks it up, attaches it against his iPad. "Anything else, boss?"

"Can I call you baby?" His sly grin makes Chris roll his eyes in annoyance _. Here it comes, a fucking cheesy joke._

"Of course not." Chris answers resolutely. "I'll be here when it's time for the meeting. Leaving."

"Hey! Hold up! I haven't finished yet." Pedro rushes out for the door, closes it before Chris has a chance to get out. "I didn't permit you to leave yet."

"I permitted myself."

"Is that anyway to talk to your boss?"

" Only when he's annoying."

Pedro's lips pull up into a smirk.

"Out of my way, please," Chris requested nicely, slight anger in his voice.

He frowns as the man before him tugs away his iPad and document, also his own glasses, and lays them down on one of the chairs.

"What are you doing?" Chris follows him annoyedly.

Heavily, Pedro turns to attack his lips with his own, leads him forward by the neck. At first Chris is in shock but then satisfied, very satisfied. He is surprised when Chris kisses back and changes the angle. Brushing his lips with his, it becomes even more messy that their shirts are now wrinkled.

As Pedro loosens Chris' tie and begins to unbutton his shirt, Chris drags himself up from the arousal to find himself sitting on the table and tangling around his boss with him between his legs. _Wait! Why am I kissin-_

Chris pushes off him by the chest and slides off on his feet, "What the fuck, Pascal?!"

The boss licks his lips and chuckles, "What?"

Fury in his heavy breaths, Chris bursts out, "You kissed me!"

"And you kissed me back," Pedro replies teasingly.

The assistant goes speechless, does not know what to say or object because his boss was right, instead he blushes pink fixing his uniform. He wants to scold him to death but the duty is calling.

"I'm out."

"Hey," Pedro, still breathing heavily, calls him out but he pretends to not hear it. "Chris."

"What now?!"

"Forgot your things," He shakes the document and iPad.

Chris carefully grabs them from him and goes out right away. But before he closes the door Pedro calls him out again.

"Don't forget to remind me of the meeting, **Baby**."


End file.
